Back To Start
by MadeToBite7787
Summary: Kay's started over. She has a new life, a new love, and a great job. When an unexpected tragedy occurs, Kay struggles to figure out whether she wants this new life, or if she wants to go back to being the old Kay Bennett.


Back to Start  
  
A alternate reality fic by madetobite  
  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Note to reader: I haven't written anything for a while, and just had to urge to write a Passions fic. In this fic, Kay never had a baby, isn't living with Tabitha, and isn't the conniving little bitch the show makes her out to be.   
  
"Katherine Bennett, you are a genius!"  
  
"I know," responded a playful Kay. Kay, now twenty-five, lived in New York City as a broker. She had a trendy loft, a hefty bank account, and the city's most handsome bachelor in the palm of her hand. "I'm sorry, Tom. We all cannot be quite as talented as me, but if I had to choose, you'd definitely be next in line." Tom was her friend and coworker who was awed by Kay's talent on the field. In their firm, she was at the top of her league and her uncanny ability to negotiate deals was unlike anyone else there.   
  
"Alright, be a showoff, Kate. I must admit you deserve it after this deal you managed to pull through. Like I said, you are a genius." The last seven years of her life had been dedicated into changing her image. She was no longer the naïve girl she use to be. Katherine Jo Bennett had transformed herself into a successful, likeable woman. Her past was seemingly erased from her mind, and to those who were close to her, it didn't even exist. She concealed every trace of what remained of Kay Bennett. No one knew her as "Kay." She wasn't that person anymore, and to her, the name seemed foreign. "So, what are you doing this Christmas? I'm going to go spend sometime with my folks in Hartford." Tom paused thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, Kate, do you every go see your family at their undisclosed location?"   
  
"No, and you know that. Didn't I tell you that they died in a plane crash over the Gobi Desert sometime in 1992?" Kay responded sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah, the old, they-died-years-ago story. Gee Katie, you'd think you'd have a decent story down packed by now."  
  
"Look, mind your business Thomas." Kay went to her mahogany desk and grabbed her expensive designer bag. "I'm going to lunch. You want anything?"  
  
"I'll take a triple-shot. Ohh, that sounds so good! Oh and big gooey jelly doughnut." Tom sounded as though he was in trance.  
  
"Okay. I'll be back in an hour." Kay left the firm, riding down the elevator of the eighty-story building she worked in. She walked down the block and stopped at a Pretzel Time shop where she purchased three cinnamon pretzels. She couldn't resist their cinnamony-delicious smell and took a big bite. "Umm," she moaned delighted. She loved these pretzels. Despite her excellent figure, she still slipped every once and a while. As she went to Tom's favorite coffee shop for his order, her cell phone rang. She put a pretzel in her mouth and with her free hand she flipped her sleek cell phone open. "Hello," she answered.  
  
"Hello, darling," a sophisticated, yet manly voice greeted jokingly.   
  
"Damien. How are you?" Damien Stanton was the young, handsome heir to a big pharmaceutical company who was dazzled by Kay. Kay had been just as intrigued by him when she first met him at one of those rigid socialite parties Kay had grudgingly gone to.  
  
"Great. I was wondering if you would like to come to my place for dinner tonight. I know it's short-notice, but I'd really like it if you came. I'll even cook for you myself, with my bare, manicured hands."  
  
Kay laughed. That was one thing about Damien, every time she spoke to him, he made her laugh. "Sure, I'll be there. Would you like me to bring anything, a bottle of wine maybe," Kay offered.  
  
"Nope. I'm treated for everything, one-hundred percent. Just sit back, relax, and let the less, hard working one out of the two of us show you a good time."  
  
"That sounds really good actually. I got to go. I'm about to order a latte."  
  
"Already, my beauty. See you later."  
  
When Kay got back to the office, Tom had a big smile on his face, as he purposely tapped his fingers on her desk, waiting on her arrival. Kay took her scarf and coat off and looked at Tom questioningly. "Here's your stuff," she said as she put a bag on the desk.  
  
"Why thank you, Miss Kay Bennett." Tom put a special emphasis on "Kay" and Kay looked at him first with shock and then with anger, lots of anger.  
  
"How did you… How do you… Why did you call me that?" Kay fumbled as she spoke, she was so angry.  
  
Tom looked a little apprehensive now. He wondered if he should have called her that at all now. "Somebody called for a Kay Bennett and I assumed they were looking for you. It was a guy."  
  
Kay's eyebrows furrowed, befuddled. "Did he leave his name, or a number?"  
  
"Yeah, for both. He said his name was Miguel Fitz-something-or other."  
  
"Hmmm," Kay wondered. How could he have gotten this number? I hid my tracks so well. "Get out," she told Tom. "NOW," she continued.  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't kill the messenger."  
  
Kay sat on her plush leather chair, and looked at Miguel's message. Tom had written down "urgent" and a number underneath, whose area code she recognized very well. She was angered beyond belief. She just couldn't understand how this breach in security had happened. She wanted to run just like she had years ago, but she knew she couldn't. She had created a new life, one she was happy with. Why, now, after all of these years, would someone from her past contact her and try to ruin what she had ever so carefully created?  
  
Kay decided to dial the number. She planned to insult Miguel, injure him with her harsh words and tell him to forget that she ever existed, but when he answered his phone, she could barely speak.  
  
"Hello," Miguel inquired. "Whose speaking?"  
  
It took seconds before Kay could get her vocal cords to make a sound. "It's Katherine."   
  
There was stunned silence on the other line. Miguel hadn't expected her to call back, especially this quick.  
  
"Kay…" he said slowly, sadly.  
  
"It's Katherine." Kay felt resentment creeping up on her, and it help her to speak now. "What do you want," she asked, her voice spiteful.  
  
"I'm sorry, Katherine. I called to tell you something very important. It took me weeks to find this number and-"  
  
Kay cut him off. "Listen, get to your point, the reason why you called. I'm a very busy woman, and I don't have time to be wasting on nonsense."  
  
"Kay, it's your father. He's dying." Silence again took over. This time, for minutes. Kay's heart dropped. She swallowed hard. Her breathing quickened.  
  
"You're lying, you fucking bastard!" Kay yelled.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kay. I felt that you should know and that maybe you should come and see him. He's been asking for you."  
  
"He can't be dying. He's young, he's fit, he's my father…" Kay's voiced trailed off.  
  
"He has a rare form of cancer. The doctors can't do anything for him."  
  
"Well, I can get him to the specialist he needs. I have a connection to a very good doctor. I'll call him today, but I can't, I just can't go over there."  
  
"He doesn't have very long. He really wants to see you."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Kay, please, don't hang-" Kay clicked off. She sat in her chair listening to herself breathe. She couldn't cry. Her heart had trained itself very well. She was not suppose to cry ever for a single Harmonite in her life. She did admit that she never thought that she would ever have to worry about her father. He seemed so strong, so together. She didn't want him to die. She loved him. If no one else, she loved him. Why now? Why, when she finally felt some sort of happiness, did this have to happen?   
  
She called Damien. "I have to cancel for tonight," she said solemnly.  
  
"Why?" Damien asked, both concerned and disappointed.  
  
"Because I just got a call. My father- he's dying and I have to go and see him."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Katie. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Kay thought for a moment. She couldn't go back alone. "Yes, yes, there is something. I need you to come with me to my hometown. You ever heard of a place called Harmony?" 


End file.
